


She's our leader, You fight with her you fight with us.

by CanineR7A7



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Carolina needs a hug, Child Neglect, Except the Director, How is that not a tag yet?, If you want a mini-fic for any scene let me know, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, No Dialogue, Other, Sigma is not evil, Sigma is not mentioned by name, Texas is not an AI, Texas is not related to Carolina, The Director was an asshole, The original characters only appear briefly, The reds and blues aren't soldiers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 02:37:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15378873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanineR7A7/pseuds/CanineR7A7
Summary: The Freelancers may not agree on everything. One thing they do agree on? Their leader is a good person who needs to be reminded people care about her.





	She's our leader, You fight with her you fight with us.

She disappeared a few days ago, they couldn’t say when exactly, not after they’d found out the Director purposely hadn’t told them. It takes weeks to find her, weeks of wondering whether she was still alive. The Director introduces them to Texas, attempts to replace their leader, it didn’t work. Texas was just as furious as them, refused to accept the title unless she knew for sure Carolina was gone, she helps them look, they find her the next day.

* * *

 

She’s in a bad state, strapped to an operating table with some kind of circuitry connected firmly to her head and neck, she wakes up when they walk in, her gaze is fragile, too foreign to what they’re used to. Washington is the one who unbinds her, Maine the one who lifts her up, Texas is the one who finds out what the implant does, all of them silently fuming when she shares its purpose. The Dakotas find her armour, York helping her into it while the others guard them. Connecticut stays close to her, ready to grab her if she falls, Wyoming lugs her weaponry, not seeming to mind it makes drawing his own gun difficult. It’s 479er who finds them, she doesn’t speak, doesn’t help them get in but they know she shares their worries.

* * *

 

It’s Texas and Maine who confront the Director about the AIs, too focused to enjoy the way he squirms beneath their gazes. They learn who he truly is, a man too broken by the loss of his wife to care for the child who needed him, they tell the others, the twins refuse to leave her side.

* * *

 

The AIs are installed during the few minutes none of them are with her, their anger grows when they hear her tortured screams from the security footage later, it’s Texas who helps her adjust to sharing her headspace, Washington who helps her through training, York who soothes her head when the voices grow too loud. The AIs eventually merge into one, one who knows his presence wasn’t asked for but still becomes accepted anyway. The AI transfers his connection to her helmet, allowing her thoughts to be her own.

* * *

 

Texas eventually becomes first on the leader-board, she doesn’t care, as far as she’s concerned she didn’t earn it. The leader-board becomes forgotten to all but the Director, who still insists that Texas is now the field leader, York breaks his nose. Texas purposely refers to Carolina as Boss in his presence.

* * *

 

Carolina is sent on a solo mission and returns, although the Director intended for her to die if the amount of blood staining her armour is any indication, North sits with her while she recovers, South guards the door. The others refuse any attempts to buy their loyalty, it was Carolina who made sure they knew they were valued, not the man who couldn’t claim to have raised her.

* * *

 

They get the story of her childhood while she’s on enough medication to keep her walls down, learn that while her mother loved her more than anything, her father only tolerated her existence before ignoring her and demanding that she be more like Allison. Wyoming keeps a straight face when he says he’ll adopt her, the others think he’s joking until he shows them the papers. He proudly holds up a copy of the documents when the Director finally admits she’s his daughter in an attempt to stop them getting in his way.

* * *

 

He tries to send them on a mission, they refuse, they won’t leave Carolina without some form of defence against him. He locks them up, York frees them, they get to her side just as he raises his hand. Connecticut catches the knife not getting a single cut despite holding the sharp end, Maine is the one who becomes the barrier between them, the Director is arrested, Project Freelancer is terminated. It’s not until they’re all in their new home, provided by the military, that they see the scars, York wishes he’d punched the guy sooner.

* * *

 

The Director escapes, they know he’ll come for them; they hide primal grins behind their helmets as they guard their home and their Boss. The bullet comes clean out the other side of his head, they claim that’s how they found him, though they know the military would likely praise them.

* * *

 

They move on after that, they keep their armour, their weapons, and everyone they meet honours them as heroes despite their titles meaning nothing to them. The people know them as the friends who share the large house just outside the city; they don’t know the bond they all share.

* * *

 

Washington (Now Wash) and Maine open a café near their home, enjoying the way new employees tremble at the lumbering giant that barely speaks more than five words a day. The three who work under them, Donut, Tucker and Caboose are later introduced to the person they only refer to as Boss. The three don’t know the past they share but know that the Boss’ approval is important; they meet her and relax when she merely sends their employers a knowing smile. They find out later that her name is Carolina, that Maine is only able to speak because she gave him her AI, that Washington is alive only because she took a bullet that was meant for him.

* * *

 

Connecticut becomes known as C.T, her and South become guns-for-hire mercenaries who aim to take down people like the Director. They become employed under Sarge and Grif who share a similar goal. The reds as they call themselves don’t understand how their jobs became easier until they too learn of the mysterious Boss who has an armada of cover up stories on hand should they be needed. They meet her later on, learning she’s also approved one of their team and two of the people they have a friendly-rivalry with. They find out later that it was Carolina who made sure C.T knew how much she was truly worth, that she was the one who helped South on the days her anger was too blinding.

* * *

 

York became an on call locksmith, becoming pretty popular with the people who couldn’t afford the other ones dotted around town. He didn’t find anyone to introduce to his family until he caught a few thieves watching the door of one of his customers, he should’ve probably called the police but found them entertaining enough to bring home. Lopez and Simmons got on well with the others and the basement was converted into a den for them and their friends, with the Freelancers exchanging joking protests. They learned it was Carolina who helped York adjust to life with only one eye.

* * *

 

Surprisingly enough, Wyoming and Texas both chose to work standard office jobs in the city centre, they had to get up really early to get there on time but it was worth it. They met the final blue there, his name was Church (they were both glad there was no relation between him and the Director) although he had multiple-personality disorder, some days he was Church, sometimes he walked with a purpose that reminded them of Boss (Alpha) other days he wasn’t entirely sure of who he was (Epsilon). They introduced him to Carolina and watched as he gradually managed to keep only one of his identities, though he still responded to all three names. He learned that it was Carolina who unknowingly made Wyoming a father (a change he knew meant a lot to the man), that it was Carolina who made Texas welcome despite knowing why she was added to the project.

* * *

 

North volunteered at a home for troubled children, becoming someone they could confide in without worrying about being judged, each of them entertained by stories inspired by the adventures of himself and his friends. Though their favourite was of the woman with a stern mind and a caring heart who helped him get his sister back, they especially enjoyed the day he convinced Carolina (though the children refused to call her anything but Boss) to come in with him.

* * *

 

No one’s surprised when Carolina still does work for the UNSC, as much as they hate to admit, they are still at war. She doesn’t get sent on suicide missions despite her being skilled enough to handle them, ~~her father~~ the Director did some good for her in that regard, but they’d never claim it was fully his doing. She spends most of her time training the soldiers who are either new or want to progress further up the ladder. The people there don’t look at her and expect to see the daughter of Allison Church, nor do they expect to see the Director. They know her as Carolina, not the prodigal child, not the ex-Freelancer, just Carolina; the instructor and occasional field leader with advice and wisdom that they listen to with childlike glee. The others never feel jealous of the pride in her voice when she speaks of them, they know first-hand how much a soldier can improve under her, know her expectations are high only because she knows they can be reached – not to be cruel. They followed her on countless missions and were proud to be known as her unit, they don’t mind passing their torches on to others, not when they’re privileged to see her at her most vulnerable, not when they know they’re the ones who hold her affections and offer theirs in turn.

* * *

 

To the people, they’re former soldiers who live with each other to help each other get over whatever horrors they experienced, while that’s true it’s not the entire reason. The entire reason being that they still fear the Director will somehow manage to come after her again (after everything that’s happened to them, they’re not ruling that possibility out) or one of his associates, they love her too much to ever want to leave her side. When they start going to one of the restaurants in the city when she gets home after a few months at a UNSC base, they always get three tables, one for them and the reds and blues – the restaurant owners have long since given up on moving the tables after they’ve been pushed together – the people just assume they’re celebrating another time where their friend has survived.

* * *

 

Four Seven Niner and Florida visit whenever they can, similarly to Carolina, they couldn’t just leave knowing their talents were useful. Florida had been moved to a squadron who were often sent on heavy duty missions, although he praises them each visit, he always expresses how much he misses Carolina leading them. Four Seven always ends each visit promising she’d get them out if someone came after their leader.

* * *

 

It’s Wyoming she goes to after a nightmare, he never judges her, just sits her down pours her a drink of whatever’s closest and tells bad jokes until there’s nothing but dregs in her mug and her mind’s too clouded by his voice for her to remember the dream, he carries her back to bed despite knowing she can make the short walk herself.

* * *

 

It’s Texas she goes to on the days where she can’t stop thinking about him, about how much she loved her father only for him to constantly criticize and ridicule her, she never judges her, just holds her close and keeps her hands away from the empty port in her head, the one he had forced on her, she makes sure she knows how much she’s loved by her team, tells her why she never replaced her despite the Director’s orders – she’d seen how much Carolina meant to the others, she’d never dare to ruin that – she always calls into the office on those days, holding onto her until she stops thinking about him, not daring to let go until the others return.

* * *

 

It’s Maine she goes to when the port lands her with migraines that even the slightest sound can aggravate, he never judges her, merely growls softly (hating that the surgery was obviously performed in a rushed manner, that the surgery happened at all) he carefully puts the AI in the port and watches as her grimace fades into something more relaxed, something that means she’s moments away from sleep, he always lays her on the couch, sitting on the floor in front of her, anyone who tries to come after her will have to go through him, if he can take a dozen bullets to the neck and live, he can take anything, especially if it means keeping her safe (he never takes the AI back until she tells him).

* * *

 

It’s C.T she goes to when her skin itches with the need to train – a need ingrained by the Director then maintained by the UNSC – she never judges her, they spar until they’re both too tired to raise an arm, C.T never holds back, would never insult her leader by offering anything but her best (Carolina still wins most of the time, but C.T’s getting better), she even teaches her how to throw knives, a skill she’s sure Carolina knows but the woman never admits whether she knows a skill or not – like the others, C.T likes the way she allows them to teach her things, even if she’s better at them.

* * *

 

It’s North she goes to when she remembers her family, he never judges her, he listens to her talk about her mother – about how supportive she was and her hatred of goodbyes – he understands why she never says goodbye to them, why she pretends not to hear them when they say it, she doesn’t tell him about her father – he’s seen the scars, they all have, knows that not all of them are from combat – there’s always something she leaves out but he never asks about, knows one of the others covers that, he shares his own stories about growing up with his sister and distant parents.

* * *

 

It’s Wash she goes to when she needs help getting out of the soldier mind-set, he never judges her, merely puts a movie on in the background and gets her to help him build a pillow-fort, he knows she didn’t get much time to be a kid and he always makes sure she gets to be one once a week – she always laughs when he picks up the bundle of spare pillows and blankets they use for movie night – they’ll watch the remainder of the movie huddled under the blankets, her head in his lap while he runs fingers through her hair, a pillow clutched tightly to her torso, he smiles when the others roll their eyes at them and distracts her while they take photos.

* * *

 

It’s South she goes to when the memories of her teen years are too vivid, she never judges her, merely rolls her eyes pretending the conversation is inconveniencing her and hides the warmth she feels knowing Carolina trusts her with her secrets – she listens as she talks about a friend she had with piercing wolf-eyes and a scar that he laughed off the second he got it, she listens to stories about a gang that promised them family only to manipulate, use and hurt them, she ignores the clenching in her heart when she learns their leader’s friend might be dead – she, in turn, tells Carolina of a gang she was in, one that threw her out after she screwed up too many times, she feels strangely honoured when Carolina shows her the tattoo the bandage around her hand hides.

* * *

 

It’s York she goes to when the phantom aches from her scars are too painful to ignore, he never judges her, merely runs a hand over the jagged mesh of her back, sometimes he’ll stop at one of them and ask her how she got it – the answer varies from childhood, gang-life, and combat – he knows there’s a couple on her wrists, he pretends not to know, she’ll come to him about them when she’s ready, he’ll listen to the story behind it before placing a kiss lightly against the one he pointed too, he does this until they stop aching but he doesn’t let her leave until he’s reassured her they’ll never hurt her.

* * *

 

Their home is attacked one day, not by the Director’s associates but by people who bare the same mark she hides. An armoured figure rushes through the door and blocks it, a figure Carolina identifies as Anderson Lockwood, South recognises him as the friend she mentioned. The reds and blues run up from the basement moments before Four Seven arrives, they all flee while Lockwood distracts them. They return days later, seeing the people who attacked their home being led away by soldiers from one of the UNSC’s other projects. Locke stays until they’re satisfied with the additional security to their home, they learn he’s part of Project Honour-Guard and goes by Chicago; they jokingly start calling him North Carolina. Both of them take it in stride.

* * *

 

When people around the city start asking them out, none of the former Freelancers ever say yes, their hearts belong to one person, one person whose heart is big enough for all of them. When one of them is invited to some kind of party or gathering and is required to bring a date, they always choose Carolina, ignoring the murmurs that claim she’s cheating on them. The murmurs stop one day when they’re all seen in the park near the centre of town, Carolina relaxing in her military fatigues after getting home the day before, each of them swarming around her, including her in everything they do, and when she starts to grow tired they all gather in a puppy pile, at least one part of them in contact with her. The reds and blues standing as sentries, watching over the people who were kind enough to welcome them into their home.

* * *

 

They all have a room, well; there are enough rooms for two in each, not including the master bedroom. Each room had been personalised as much as a room owned by former soldiers could be, but they were hardly ever used. Instead they all gathered in the master bedroom at night, they’d decided it would be Carolina’s before she had a say in the matter. The nights she was on leave were nights spent with her in the middle of the bed, North and South claiming the spaces directly next to her, York stretched out at their feet, Wash taking the – surprisingly comfy – window seat, Wyoming and Texas cuddled against each other on the couch that existed solely for that purpose, C.T on the bench at the foot of the bed with Maine stretching out on the floor. They only slept in their rooms when she was at one of the military bases they kept switching her between, although each room held something that reminded them of her.

* * *

 

She gets sent on a mission a few days before Christmas, a mission they know will be dangerous, a mission they can’t accompany her on. They spend those days huddled in the lounge, gazes flicking to the communicator on the coffee table, they stay there, gradually distributing the pillows and blankets as their home grows colder. It’s Christmas day when they hear the front door slide open; they hold their breaths when the reds and blues run up from the basement. Carolina walks into the room, battered, bruised and a bandage wrapped around her upper arm, but alive. They hurriedly move her to the centre couch, all of them gathering around her, the reds and blues claiming the other two. They don’t celebrate like a normal family, but nothing about them has ever been normal. But, they decide it doesn’t matter, not when their leader is with them, surrounded by a warmth that they can’t help but think will never make up for the childhood she lost. She eradicates that thought process when she shows them the picture her squadron gave her – each of them surrounding her with a banner above their head, proudly displaying – ‘We have the best General!’ -  the caption at the bottom simply read – ‘But the Freelancers had her first.’ – and, honestly, it was the best picture they’d seen.


End file.
